Unified Society
"The fires of fate hath swallowed us whole, '' ''Death stacks the tally on lives he has stole The smoke fills the air, and the embers doth glow This be the fate that our foes shall soon know" '' - Virginizer , 'Promises''' 'The Unified Society' The Unified Society is a amalgation of the squatter, settler, and raider groups of the eastern United States. Wrappded under a singular constitution and a single central government divided into two distinct halves, the Justice Department which brings the Society's constitution and laws to the land through use of their publically appointed Vigilants and Couriers and the Department of Trade and Values. The DTV is the USs prime resource and people organizing force in the wild lands, the DTVs permission is required for building towns, commisioning work projects, and starting major shipping route and trading with outside sources. The DTVs policy and permission is represented by the Reagents of the many towns and settlements that spot the countryside. 'Governing Structure' The USs Military Oversees the governing, movements, applications, divisions and stratagems of the U.S army, its soldiers and all heroes contained within it. The Society's key force of defence anywhere outside their own borders - though also called in should an extreme internal crisis occur. Their primary job is patroling interstate 15 which functions as the US border. Justice Decide upon the Laws by which the Society is governed and presented a fair and controlled lifestyle. The Law Branch hold courts of law when dealing with miscreants and morally ambigious situations, meting out punishment or forgiveness depending on the case. The court of Law is often looked to when considering not just internal but also external affairs considering the fair and lawful actions to be taken in various situations. The branch is overseen by: Foreign Affairs Govern the communications and liasons with any individuals not considered under U.S jurisdiction, Foreign Affairs are responsible for communicating with and the possible acquisition of new allies, all negotiations with the Leader Kin/Dynasty, and analysis and handling of any other unknown outside elements. Internal Developements Oversee economical, architectural and other such changes within U.S borders. Internal Improvements are geared towards the preservation and upkeep of U.S property, as well as ensuring it meets the growing standards of the community at large. Agriculture and Nature Oversees food production and the managing the farms which register under them. The Agriculture department also oversees terraforming to build cities on and improving the enviroment to be suitable for living. The department also oversees conservation of enviroments and the study of mutant species Education The Education department handles the training and evaluation of powers. It also handles training people to be eligible for election to public office. It also handles the integration ad introduction into the Unified Society of loners and children most education is how to participate in the system and handle one's powers partially suggesting which department one would most benefit. Hierarchy CHAIRMAN -SOCIETY DEPARTMENT COUNCIL (Six Department Heads) -Appointed trained staff Reagents *Reagent of Portland **Vindictive Vinnie Known Members *Aconitum *Adamant *Advancing Guard *Aeronoia *The Amaranth *Amazing Captain Breakfast Cereal *Apple Seed *Boost *BrahmaShiva *Brain-Dead *Brightside *Breeze *Bombshell *Buck Bellringer *Bush *Chris Duchachis *Cinemarkus *Mrs. Clean *Crazy Vlad *Curator *Cybermancer *Darksky *Death Stroke *Early *Freakshow *Gardener *Ghost in the Machine *Gillan, Professor Suzi 'Slime' *Greave, Kathrine *Greedy Gale *The Green Bear *De Goedheiligman *Detective Dolph Lungerin *Firewall *Fuel *Hat *The Harvester *Henry Nash *Hollow Blaze *Implosion *Irony *Joe Blow *Johnny Goodwill *Kiln *Lamp Oil *Lita May *Lucky Break *Mach Giger *Mack the Knife *Madeline Mindigo *Mary Melody *Megasocks *Dr. Melts-your-face-off-while-you-sleep *Mindfucker *Mirror Slice *Mongrel *Morinth Nightingale *Noir *Novaranpo *The No Man *Orion *Pantheto *Paroxysm *Professor Immortal *Professor White *Pulse *Pulse Armament *Punch-Man *Purge *"Q" The River of Life *Radioheart *Raiden *Reaper *Rider F *Rosey the Rocket *Royal Bethleham *Ruby Daimond Fist *Sachael Maugham *Safeguard *Seine *Seizer *Snake Ass Myra *5th Grade Teacher Mrs Spoony *Styx *Surgeon General *Tar Pit *Thumbs *Toots *The Pied Writer *Trigger Warning *Tough Customer *Vinegar the Imp *Virginizer *Yellowstone *Zuhk Zaak *Demi-Vore *Nocebit Category:Group